1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of toothbrushes and particularly to disposable toothbrush and dentifrice combinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art is replete with many varied devices and methods for applying dentifrice material to an individual's teeth in order to prevent decay and promote general dental hygiene. In this regard, much research has been done in the area of at least partially disposable toothbrush and dentifrice combinations and a variety of U.S. patents have been granted for such devices. The following represents a list of several patents deemed relevant in this regard:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,550,190 Greenberg 4/24/51 3,292,644 Ericson 12/20/77 3,378,870 Matsunaga 4/23/68 3,491,396 Eannarino et al. 1/27/70 3,536,410 Wargoe 10/27/70 3,691,585 Flom 9/19/72 4,030,845 Deckert 6/21/77 ______________________________________
Specifically, the Greenberg and Wargoe references disclose toothbrushes wherein the dentifrice material is located in a special compartment in the head adjacent to the bristles. The Ericson reference discloses a similar toothbrush in which the dentifrice material is located in a central cavity in the handle with the brush head being bendable and removable from the handle.
The other references, on the other hand, disclose various disposable structures in which the dentifrice material is initially applied in some manner to at least part of the bristles on the brush head.
The problems encountered with such prior art disposable toothbrush and dentifrice combinations are as many and varied as the individual structures themselves. In this regard, the major considerations underlying the design and development of such present and future devices is to provide a disposable toothbrush and dentifrice combination that is structurally sound, easily operable, practically efficient and effective in use, and economically feasible to both manufacture and market.